VCS (Versailles Currency System)
The income system is based on the Sou, closest in value terms to the $L. It is the aim that this system will stimulate trade, in-world gambling and role-play at all levels. Fortunes can be gained and lost, titles purchased for vast sums, nobles bribed and favours bought - just like the real Versailles! Please read the Versailles Currency System Terms of Service carefully Technical Aspects The VCS is based on a hud that works similarly to the system provided by Linden Lab. You have a display of your current balance as default. When you click the hud, a menu (with information about the money received and a pay option) is opened. More information is contained here: Noble Income Noble income is based on earnings from land attached to titles and offices in the royal household. The funds will be issued automatically by the state. Historical Families will be given incomes based on historical data. However, the historical families are encouraged to help the Versailles Management Team by investigating their family and finding sources to determine their income. Fictional families will be given an income, chosen by a random dice throw. As in real life, this income may fluctuate through time. All families will also be provided with a receipt detailing both their income, and the annual costs of their lifestyle, which will affect their income level. Income from Land and Title Each title earns an income, derived from taxes from the land attached to it. Families and/or individuals may hold more than one title, and these will gain an individual income unless the title is a courtesy title, such as the title of Mouchy bestowed upon the Noailles family, and hence does not have land (and therefore income) attached to it. Income from land will be awarded to the head of the family. Income from land is determined by a roll of the dice. Income from Office Income can also come from offices in the royal household - each of these provides an annual income. It will be possible to buy titles to gain income and influence, and they may also be awarded to courtiers by the king. Again, it is possible to hold more than one office, and hence gain more than one income. In this instance, the income from the office will be awarded directly to the individual whom holds the position. Example: The Duc de Dampierre is the head of the household and gains an income from his Duchy, but his wife the Duchesse holds a position in the queen's household, and therefore she receives an income directly from this, independent of the Duc. Both will be noted on the family's receipt. Income from Trade It will also be possible to supplement your income by the sale of RP goods in-world. The stipulation with these goods is that they should have Temporary Rez scripts built-in, meaning that they will disappear after a certain amount of usage and therefore not damage the $L sale of goods. Ideal RP good include food, drink and other essential expendables (eg. candles and rouge). A section of the Cour Marché will shortly be set up devoted to RP goods. Level of Income Income levels will be determined by a random dice throw (two dices) - in the presence of the head of the family, any family members who wish to attend, and Versailles Management Team members. After the throw the figures will be summed up and determine your revenu level. The levels of income the throw will set are as follows: *SUM 12 = 104,500 = 2,900,000 SOU *SUM 11 = 95,000 = 1,900,000 SOU *SUM 10 = 85,500 = 1,710,000 SOU *SUM 9 = 76,000 = 1,500,000 SOU *SUM 8 = 66,500 = 1,330,000 SOU *SUM 7 = 57,000 = 1,140,000 SOU *SUM 6 = 47,500 = 950,000 SOU *SUM 5 = 38,000 = 760,000 SOU *SUM 4 = 28,500 = 570,000 SOU *SUM 3 = 19,000 = 380,000 SOU *SUM 2 = 9,500 = 190,000 SOU These amounts may seem large BUT as any eighteenth century French aristocrat would tell you, they don't go that far! Receipts of the Household﻿ Each house will be issued with a receipt by the state - this receipt will detail income from land and titles, and also the expenditure necessary to maintain your Noble lifestyle. This will be issued once a year, and will detail all income and deductions, alongside the final amount available for the year. This amount, of course, can be dispersed in whatever means you see fit: pleasure about the court, the purchase of fancy goods, generous donations to charities or the collection plate during mass, or even the procurement of more servants! YOUR SECOND LIFE AFFECTS YOUR INCOME To keep our gameplay as accurate as possible, we will reflect your Second Lifestyle in your Annual Receipts! If you're seen about Versailles in a handsome carriage, invite the nobility to your sumptuous châteaux and hotels, or a penchant for fabulous frocks, you'll pay the price in your household receipts! Carriages, castles and the mod cons of eighteenth century life were of course costly affairs - and all required not only money to purchase them, but additional servants to manage them and funds to ensure they ran smoothly. The more property you own, the more carriages you maintain and the more servants you need, the more your annual bill will be! Please read the following two pages for further information: Household Costs Expenses for Employees In this respect, we do require nobles to be as honest as possible. We will ask for any homes, carriages etc. to be declared - and if you wish to appear at court with them, or invite the nobility to your home, it is best to be honest! After all, underpaid servants won't stick around for long! Supplementing Your Income As mentioned above, the idea of the VCS is to stimulate role-play. Hence, there are many ways you can supplement your income through role-play Trading Office The offices of the Royal household were considered a type of commodity by the eighteenth century - the king often created and sold many offices when he needed to bolster the country's income. As holders paid a price (at some point in history) for their office, it was judged theirs to sell - indeed, offices were even advertised in newspapers! Nobles can hold more than one office, and if they choose to do so can sell the offices to another member of court. If that member of court is in poor standing with the king, the office may of course cost them more than the original holder. Of course, the king has to approve all office successors. Gambling Gambling and gaming was a huge part of life at Versailles - at the king's table, thousands of livres could be lost in a single hand, literally an absolute fortune. If the player was canny enough, he could handsomely supplement his income - although, of course, tactically losing to his Majesty could prove to be more beneficial in the end! Bribery There was endless opportunity for bribery at Versailles, and many pivotal moments were the result of a sly exchange of elicit funds. The presentation of Madame du Barry at court in April 1769, for example was only possible by the bribery of her sponsor the Comtesse de Béarn: the payment of her gambling debts and the promise of commissions for her sons in the army and navy were enough to allow her to 'lower' herself and present Du Barry. Of course, the Nobility rarely bribed one another - but they could bribe servants, or make gifts of riches or property to other members of the nobility to achieve their means. The VCS will facilitate these types of actions.﻿ Marriage Marriage was a way to cement alliances between families, and also a means to supplement income - especially if the impoverished nobility allowed the bourgeoisie to marry into their midst, in effect 'selling' their title and lineage for a hefty dowry. Affairs Perhaps it is incorrect to consider an affair a means of supplementing income - but certainly gifts of money, property and title between lovers was not uncommon, and was certainly not frowned upon. Sucking Up In the French monarchy, the King possessed all power and authority. Money was undoubtedly one means by which he exercised that - giving titles, land and pensions to individuals who pleased him, banishing others from their official positions and back to their country châteaux, never to be seen at court again. 'Sucking up' - or, more poetically, 'Paying court' - can therefore literally shower you with riches! It doesn't necessarily have to be the king that is flattered and fawned over - his favourites, such as Madame du Barry or the Dauphine Marie Antoinette, his highly-ranked ministers and household members, his family members, and even his servants could be the route to honour, privilege and riches! If in doubt, suck up! You never know where it may get you! Registration VCS Sign up form ﻿